For The Love Of A Dragon
by gypsy-kat
Summary: rated for language right now - Hermione has a difficult summer and goes through some changes , Harry isn't her friend anymore, and she ends up being friends with the person she least expects, will love bloom? read to find out! DM/HG
1. A Whole New Look And Attitude

**The New & Improved Hermione**  
  
( This is what I like to call a 'What If?' fac, but seeing as this is my first attempt at this type of fic, so please, be kind and no negative reviews. Title is subject to be changed. )  
  
Hermione waved good-bye to her mom and dad and climbed through the barrier and onto the train to begin her seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts. She let out a sigh, and made her way towards her favorate compartment, getting stares and a few cat-calls along the way. Hermione ignored them and pulled open the door to her compartment. She sat down and put her feet up on the bench, seeing as Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen.  
  
'This year sure is going to be different' Hermione thought as she reached into her bag and pulled out her enchanted discman, 'But I wander who the Head Boy is? God I hope it's not Malfoy!'  
  
Hermione put her headphones on and put in her Linkin Park c.d. She cranked the volume up to max, and leand back to stare out the window.  
  
( A/N: the next little bit are the lyrics to 'One Step Closer' - by Linkin Park )

-

-

-  
  
**One Step Closer**  
  
_I cannot take this anymore  
  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
  
All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance  
  
Nothing seems to go away  
  
Over and over again  
  
Just like before...  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Break break break break break  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
  
I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Break break break break break break  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
  
I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
_  
About half an hour and five songs later, Ron and Harry entered the compartment and saw Hermione sitting there, wearing a rather unusual outfit. She was wearing a dark green haltertop with a silver snake on it, a black leather mini skirt, and a pair of high heeled black stilettoes. Harry looked closer at Hermione's outfit and saw that she was wearing a black velvet choker that had a green and silver viper hanging from it and a leather spiked bracelet on her left wrist.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Ron and Harry gawking at her. She took off her headphones and said to the two blushing wizards, "Shut your traps, you're attracting flies."  
  
Ron closed his mouth and said, "Geeze Mione, what's with you?"  
  
"Nothing," She said, "I've decided that I'm tired of people thinkingof me as this shy litle book worm, so I decided that a new look and a new attitude were just what I needed. So, if you can't deal with it, leave."  
  
"Sorry!" Ron said sarcastically, as he turned to Harry, "Let's go, seeing as we're not wanted here."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Harry replied, giving Hermione a dirty look before leaving.  
  
Hermione put her headphones on and changed the track to song eight, 'In The End'. She reached into her bag again and pulled out a bottle of black nailpolish. "Here it is," Hermione said to herself as she held the bottle in her hand, "My favorate nailpolish."  
  
( A/N: These are the lyrics to 'In The End' by - Linkin Park )  
  
In The End  
  
_(It starts with)  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
_  
Hermione opened the bottle and began to paint her long, shapely nails, while thinking about how much she had changed and gone through over the summer holidays. She had dyed her now straight and sleek hair jet black with silvery white forelocks. She also got an emerald green snake tattooed around her right ankle, and had gotten what her optometrist called hypnotic swirl contacts. Hermione loved her new look, but she had pretty much lost almost all her friends except Ginny, Ron's younger sister. She had stayed at the Burrow with Ron and Ginny for the first month of summer until July, but when Mrs. Weasley found out that she had her ankle tattooed with a snake, she told Hermione to either remove the tattoo or leave and never come back, so Hermione packed up her trunk and left. She knew that she couldn't go home, seeing as her rebellious actions had gotten her kicked out after a month of her being back home at the end of last term, so Hermione decided to spend the rest of her summer at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. She had gotten a summer job at the Quidditch Supplies store to pay for everything, and while working there, she managed to buy herself the best broom on the market, an Icestorm Two Thousand. This broom made Harry's Firebolt look like a Comet Two Sixty, and that's exactly why she picked this broom, so she could prove to those self-centered jerks that used to be her best friends, that she, Hermione Ginger-Anne Granger, wasn't a shy little bookworm, and that she could have fun and be spontanious just like everyone else.  
  
Hermione finished her nails and was blowing them dry when Draco Malfoy opened the door and strolled into the room. "Hey, how's my favorate mudblood?" he asked looking at her with his trademark Malfoy smirk.  
  
Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Listen here Draconis Lucian Malfoy, don't even start that mudblood shit ok? I have been through enough and I don't need this from you, so either put up or shut up, 'cause I'm not taking anymore shit from you or any of your stuck up Slytherin friends, got it?" she said, stabbing him in the chest with her finger.  
  
**( A/N: WAY TO GO HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!! )**  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, a look of shock on his face. 'Did she just call me by my full name?' he thought as he watched her sit down and stare out the window, 'No one has ever done that, let alone stand up to me.' He sat down across from her and said "Sorry Granger."  
  
Hermione looked over at Malfoy. 'Did he just apologize to me?' she thought as she looked him up and down. "It's alright. I'm sorry I snapped at you, it's just that I've had a really rough summer."  
  
"Don't worry about it." he said with a smile, "I'm sorry I called you a you- know-what. It's just that when I walked in and saw you with that tattoo on your ankle, I kind of froze up and didn't know what else to say."  
  
"That's ok." Hermione said as she sat up, "I'm curious though, why did you freeze up?"  
  
"Because I have the almost exact same tattoo on my right ankle too." Draco replied as he lifted his right pant leg so she could see his tattoo.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. "Shit!" se exclaimed suddenly, "We have the almost exact same thing, except mine has a 'D' on its pendent and yours has an 'H'!"  
  
"Weird isn't it?"  
  
Hermione nodded and was about to say something when all of a sudden the door burst open. "Drakie!" an ugly and skantily clad Pansy Parkinson squealed.  
  
"What the hell do you want Parkinson?" Hermione snapped as she glared daggers at Pansy.  
  
"None of your business mudblood." Pansy snapped back as she sat in Draco's lap.  
  
"Get the fuck off me!" Draco shouted as he shoved Pansy to the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Pansy exclaimed as she got up off the floor, "I thought..."  
  
"Why the hell would he want you when he could have someone as good-looking as me?" Hermione said as she stood next to Draco.  
  
"Good point Granger." Draco said as he opened the compartment door and pointed out into the corridor. "Now get your skank ass out of here." he said as he glared at Pansy.  
  
"You'll pay for this mudblood." Pansy snarled as she stomped out.  
  
Draco closed the door and turned to Hermione. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked.  
  
Hermione gave hime a sarcastic look and smirked. "Hell no. I just like making that skank Parkinson squirm."  
  
"Fuck, see if I ever take your side again!" Draco shouted as he stormed out of the compartment.  
  
"Didn't ask you to!" Hermione shouted as she flipped him off.  
  
Hermione slammed the door shut, but as she was about to sit down, a bell sounded, announcing that the train was less than five minutes away from Hogsmeade Station. Hermione quickly opened her trunk and threw on a robe over her clothes, just as the train was slowing to a stop. She took a sweatband out of the pocket of her robe and put it on over her tattoo, being extra careful to make sure it was completely hidden. She then took out her brand new wand, seeing as Ron accidently broke her old one, and muttered 'Reducto', shrinking her trunk to the size of a galleon. Hermione picked up her trunk and put it in her pocket, and got off the train, where she immediately ran to the student carriages and climbed inside, waiting to be taken to the castle so she could get this miserable day over with.  
  
( A/N: You like so far? I know our favorate Slytherin was slightly OOC a bit, but it'll all make sense later on. Just so you know my story "The Gryffindor Descendent" has been pulled, so I can do some major rewriting. Two different story ideas were clashing in my head when I was writing, so please be patient, it will be reposted. Thanks. )


	2. I'm A What?

**Chapter 2 - I'm A What?  
**  
Hermione entered the Great Hall, and quickly took a seat next to Ginny and Lavander. Everyone sat in their seats for about ten minutes before Professor McGonagall entered the room, leading a group of rather scared looking first years. McGonagall unrolled the sheet of parchment she was carrying and began to sort the first years.  
  
As McGonagall was sorting through the 'H's, Ginny leaned over and whispered, "Hey Hermione, Malfoy's staring at you."  
  
Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and indeed saw Malfoy staring her. she glanced up at the staff table to see if any of the teachers were looking, then she turned back to Malfoy and gave him the finger while mouthing the words 'fuck you'. Malfoy just smirked, and turned back to talk to Crabbe.  
  
A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall finished sorting the first years and was about to put the Sorting Hat away, when all of a sudden it opened its mouth and burst into song again:  
  
-----  
  
There is one among you who does not belong,

Which is why I sing this song.

Boy or girl I do not know,

A brand new fate I will bestow.

So listen to me and you will see,

I am sure you wont disagree.

A brand new House you will go,

Way up high or down low.

This is a game you will not win,

So let the re-sorting now begin!  
  
-----  
  
The Great Hall remained quiet as they stared at the Sorting Hat. A few moments passed, then the hat opened its mouth and shouted: "Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Everyone watched as Ron got up from the Gryffindor table and went to sit on the stool in front of the staff table. The Sorting Hat mumbled to itself for a few seconds, then shouted, "No, you're not the one, back to GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Ron got up and hurried back to his seat. The hat called out a few more names, but each student ended up in their original houses. Just as it seemed the Sorting Hat had finally finished, it opened its mouth again and shouted: "Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione got up, walked over to the stool and sat down. McGonagal gave her a nervous look and placed the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
"Ahh, yes! you are the one!" the hat bellowed, causing Professor McGonagall to jump slightly. "From what I can see in your head is that your loyalties aren't where they once were, and that you want to be noticed. You also know what you want, so it seems my decision is easy. You now belong in.....SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The entire Great Hall let out a gasp as Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Well," he said, looking over at Hermione, "That was certainly unexpected, so if there isn't any other business, let the feast begin."  
  
The food appeared, and as Hermione was loading her plate, Draco leaned over and whispered, "Just thought I'd tell you to watch your back mudblood."  
  
"Whatever." Hermione whispered, "But if something does happen, I'll cut off what little, keyword being little, balls and dick you have, and toss them to the squid, got it?"  
  
"No need to get so fiesty Granger." Draco smirked.  
  
"One more thing Malfoy," Hermione said as she leaned towards him, "I'm not a mudblood, but rather a pureblood, just like you."  
  
"Like hell you are!"  
  
"I am, so get used to it." Hermione said as she gave Draco a sarcastic smile.  
  
Draco mumbled and turned back to his plate to finish his dinner.  
  
About an hour later, the plates were cleared and were returned to their spotless state. Once the plates were clean, Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, "I would like to mention that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, and there is a list of forbidden items on Mr. Filch's office door that I urge you all to look at. Now I would like to introduce you to this years new Head Boy and Head Girl, Miss Hermione Granger, and Mr. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Everyone applauded politely, and as the applause died away, Dumbledore spoke again. "Congradulations, now will the prefects please lead your house to the dormitories."  
  
The Great Hall filled with excited chatter as everyone began to leave, but as Draco and Hermione were getting up to leave, Dumbledore approached them. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, will you please come with me?" he asked politely.  
  
Hermione nodded, and she and Draco got up and followed Dumbledore to a small office just off the Great Hall. "Please, have a seat." Dumbledore said, waving at a couple of chairs.  
  
Draco and Hermione took their seats. "First of all, let me congradulae you on becoming Head Boy and Girl."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione smiled.  
  
Dumbledore smiled back and continued. "You're welcome Miss Granger, now the reason I have brought you here is to discuss your duties. As the Heads of Hogwarts, you will be expected to plan at least three balls, with the help of the prefects. The first ball will be at Halloween, the second at Easter, and the third, at the end of the year. You will also organize the jobs the prefects do, and the last thing, mind you, that you can't speak a word of this to anyone alright?"  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded.  
  
"You have both been selected to recieve special Animagi training that will begin Saturday night at nine pm. Do you have any questions?"  
  
"Yes, who will be teaching us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Professor McGonagall and myself will be instructing you, but enough questions; it's late. Professor McGonagall will show you to your dormitory." Dumbledore said as he got to his feet.  
  
Hermione got to her feet and left the office, with Draco not far behind. Professor McGonagall met them at the bottom of the stairs. "Please follow me." she said as she led them down the corridor. "Now, the entrance to your dormitory is behind the painting of the four founders of Hogwarts. You will be able to pick your own password and it may be changed whenever you feel it necessary."  
  
McGonagall came to a stop infront of the painting and cleared her throat. "Ahhh... good evening Professor. How may we be of service?" Godriv Gryffindor said as he bowed.  
  
"Yes, good evening." McGonagall replied "These are the new Head students, and under no circumstances are you to let any other students in except them."  
  
"Alright then." Godric replied, "What's the password?"  
  
Hermione turned to Draco. "Any ideas?" she asked.  
  
"Emerald Viper sound good?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and turned to Professor McGonagall. "We've chosen Emerald Viper." she said.  
  
McGonagall nodded, then turned back to the painting. "The password is Emerald Viper." she said.  
  
"Very well." Godric nodded as the portrait swung open.  
  
McGonagall walked in, with Draco and Hermione following. She stopped infront of the fireplace and turned to face them. "Now, Mr Malfoy, your room is up the stairs and to the right, Miss Granger, yours to the left."  
  
"Please, Professor," Hermione winced, "Don't call me Granger."  
  
"What are you talking about?" McGonagall asked, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Before the end of last term, my 'parents' and by that I mean the Grangers, told me that I was adopted and that my real name wasn't Granger, but Valdoy." Hermione said as she took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Very well Miss Valdoy." McGonagall said with a slight nodd, "I will inform Professor Dumbledore of this change."  
  
Hermione nodded her thanks, and McGonagall left. She stood up and turned to Draco. "I told you I wasn't a mudblood."  
  
"Are you talking about 'the' Valdoy's? the ones who own two professional Quidditch teams?" Draco asked, a look of pure disbelief on his face.  
  
"The one and only." Hermione said with a smirk, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. I don't want to be late for classes tomorrow."  
  
Hermione spun around and walked up the stairs. She paused at her door, blew Draco a kiss, and ran inside, slamming the door behind her.  
  
-----  
  
( A/N: well, here's the chapter 2. I changed the title because as I was writing later chapters to this story, the title didn't fit the plot of the story. I know the title had most likely been used before, but I think it fits my story, right now anyway. I might change it later, I might not, it all depends. Please enjoy and R&R my other stories. Thank you. )


	3. Truth Be Told

**Chapter - 3 - Truth Be Told**

The next day, Hermione woke up early and took a hot shower. She got out a half hour later and walked quickly back to her room. Hermione sat down at her vanity and performed a drying spell on her hair. Once she was done, she brushed her hair and put it in a bun, leaving her white forelocks hanging.

About ten minutes later, Hermione finished her hair and opened her wardrobe to chose her outfit for the day. She eventually chose a black leather mini skirt with a chain as a belt, a blood red halter top with the words; 'Take A Good Look Cause You Ain't Never Gonna Touch' in white letters, and she put on the black stilettoes she wore yesterday.

Once she ws dressed, Hermione grabbed her brand new Slytherin robe, bookbag and wand, and went down to the common room. As she was entering, she saw Draco sitting on the couch, wearing black jeans, a long sleeved black button down shirt, and he had his hair all slicked back. "Wow," Hermione said to herself, "He looks fucking hot!"

"Thanks Valdoy." Draco said with a smirk as he got up and walked over. " You look pretty good yourself, except for the shirt."

"What's wrong with my shirt." Hermione asked as she put her stuff on a chair.

"It completely ruins the look." Draco said as he took out his wand. "Mind if I change it?"

"Sure, go for it."

Draco nodded, then waved his wand and transfigured Hermione's shirt into a black leather tube top like shirt with long leather strips along the bottom hem with silver beads hanging from them. "Much better." he said, stepping back to admire his work, "A shirt fit for a true Slytherin."

"Thanks Malfoy." Hermione said as she put on her robe, "But we need to get going if we want to make Potter green with envy."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How do you suppose we do that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well," Hermione said, "Maybe we could..."

Hermione whispered her idea in Draco's ear. "Good idea Hermione, very good idea. I like it." he said with a grin.

"I'm glad you like it." Hermione said coyly as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Draco responded immediately to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. They kissed for a couple of minutes and pulled away. "We'd better get going." Hermione whispered as she looked into Draco's silver eyes.

"Yeah." Draco replied, moving his hands to her hips, but not moving.

Hermione pushed away and grabbed her bag and wand. "Let's go. Potter likes to be last to Potions and we need to get there before him so we can put the first part of our plan into effect."

Draco grabbed his bag. "Let's go then." he said as he took Hermione's hand.

Hermione blushed slightly as she and Draco left the common room and made their way to Potions.

**-----**

As Hermione predicted, Harry was the last to Potions. Hermione saw him walk into the room, so she gave Draco a kiss on the cheek; all the while watching Harry, who had a look of disbelief and shock on his face. Harry sat down next to Ron just as Professor Snape entered the room, robes billowing behind him. "I'm surprised some of you made it into my class this year." he said, eyes pausing on Neville. "You'll be working on some very difficult potions, like the Polyjuice Potion and such."

Snape turned to the board and flicked his wand. The list of ingredients and instrcutions for making a truth potion appeared. "You'll be working on a truth potion today, and you all will be testing it at the end of class. Begin."

Hermione turned to Draco and said "You get the ingredients and I'll copy down the instructions."

"Why should I?" Draco asked.

"Because this way we can put phase two of our plan into action." Hermione whispered.

"But wouldn't he get suspicious if I did it?"

"He might, but you're right. I'll do it." Hermione said as she got up.

Hermione walked over to the ingredient cupboard and grabbed the things she needed. She turned to walk back to her table, when all of a sudden she bumpped into Harry. "Hi Harry." she said.

"Hey Granger." Harry said as he reached into the cupboard.

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry for what I said on the train yesterday. I was just upset at my parents and I guess I took it out on you and Ron."

"Don't worry about it." Harry said as he grabbed the last of his ingredients. "If you wanted to make it up to me, you could fix my glasses. I dropped them on my way to class."

"Sure. Give them here." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry gave her a funny look but took off his glasses and handed them to her. Hermione took his glasses, and grabbed her wand. She dropped her wand on purpose and as she picked it up, she cast what she called a two way mirror spell, and the repairing spell. Hermione stood up and handed Harry his glasses. "Here you go. Good as new."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said as he went to sit down.

Hermione picked up her things and went back to her seat. "How'd it go?" Draco asked as she sat down.

"Perfect." she said glancing at Harry. "He asked me to fix his glasses, so he didn't suspect a thing, so all we have to do is activate the spell an dthe Golden Boy will get the show of a lifetime."

"I love the way you think Valdoy." Draco said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Malfoy." she said, "But we need to get to work on our potion."

-----

Hermione and Draco worked on the potion and finished first, earning thirty points for Slytherin. "Who's gonna test it first?" Hermione asked as she put some of the potion into a smal vial.

"I will." Draco said, taking the vial, and swallowing it.

Hermione watched Draco swallow the potion. "Ok, first things first." she said turning to face him, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you," Draco said, looking into her eyes. "The only reason I treated you the way I did was because I was angry at the fact that things come so easy to you."

"Ok," Hermione said, trying to fight a blush, "Did our kiss back in the common room mean anything to you?"

"Yes, it did." Draco said while fighting his own blush.

"Why did you agree to help me with my plan?"

"Because of Potter, my father died, and I want to make him suffer anyway I can."

Hermione nodded. "Ok, one last question, just for the fun of it ok?"

Draco nodded.

"Would you laugh at me if I told you that I wanted to try out for the Qudditch team?"

"No, I wouldn't laugh."

"Thanks, that means alot. Potter laughed when I asked to try out for the team last year."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't laugh at you, besides, I think it would add insult to injury to have you on the team."

The bell rang, so Draco and Hermione cleaned up their things, but not before putting some potion in a couple of vials and putting them in Hermione's bag. "What are those for?" Draco asked, watching Hermione put the vials in her bag.

"That's for me to know." Hermione said, "But you'll find out eventually."

Draco nodded, then he and Hermione left the dungeon and made their way to Transfiguration.


	4. Last Piece Of The Puzzle

Chapter 4 - Last Piece Of The Puzzle

After the bell at the end of charms, Hermione ran to the entrance to her common room to wait for Ginny.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny called.

Hermione turned around and saw Ginny running towards her. "Hey Gin, did you get them?" she asked.

"Sure did." Ginny replied taking a small plastic case out of her pocket. "But why do you need Harry's contacts?"

Hermione whispered the password and stepped into her common room. "Come in and I'll tell you." she said, motioning for Ginny to follow her.

Hermione took a seat on the couch while Ginny sat on the chair next to her. "Promise not to tell?" she asked, looking at Ginny.

"I promise." Ginny replied.

Hermione got up, walked over to Ginny, and whispered her plan in her ear.

Ginny looked at her friend. "Hermione," she said with a shocked look on her face, "That's one of the best plans of revenge that I've ever heard!"

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course." Ginny said, getting up and giving Hermione a hug. "Harry needs to be taught a lesson for doing something like that!"

"Thanks Ginny. I really appreciate it." Hermione replied, hugging her friend back.

Hermione then took Harry's contacts and cast the same spell she cast on his glasses. She handed them back to Ginny and and said "You know what to do right?"

"Yeah, at eleven o'clock tomorrow night, make sure he's wearing either his glasses or contacts, and that he's sitting down."

"Right." Hermione said as she walked Ginny to the door. "And be sure that he doesn't find out that it was me who cast the spell."

"I'll do that. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Gin."

Hermione watched Ginny walk down the hall and was about to close the door when Draco walked in. "What was the Weaselette doing here?" he asked, flopping down on the couch.

"Excuse me." Hermione said, standing in front of him, "Her name is Ginny, and it was with her help that I was able to put the mirror curse on Potter's contacts without it looking like we had anything to do with it."

"I'm terribly sorry." Draco said sarcastically, throwing his hands up in defence. "So, when's this whole thing gonna happen anyway?"

"Eleven o'clock tomorrow night is the big show."

"So are you sure that Potter's gonna be wearing his glasses?" Draco asked, giving Hermione a puzzled look.

"Yeah, Ginny told me that a bunch of the Gryffindors are staying up to play 'Truth or Dare' or something like that."

"Perfect time for Potter to freak out and start claiming that he's seeing things." Draco laughed, "But what if someone else puts on his glasses?"

"Not to worry." Hermione said as she sat down. "If someone else puts on his glasses, they wont see a thing. The spell only works if the owner of the item is using it."

"Good." Draco replied getting up. "But if you'll excuse me, I have Quidditch practice."

"Wait a second and I'll join you." Hermione said, taking out her wand.

"Uh, Hermione, do you have a decent broom? Cause most of the team have Firebolt 2's and we want to keep up our image." Draco said, giving Hermione a puzzled look.

"Just wait and see Draconis." Hermione said with a wink.

"Accio broom." Hermione shouted as she raised her wand.

They waited for a few seconds and Hermione's broom came soaring into the room and came to a stop infront of it's owner. Hermione grabbed her broom and put it on her shoulder.

"Is that an Icestorm Twothousand?" Draco asked, mouth open in disbelief.

"It sure is." Hermione said proudly, "And for what I paid for it, it better be the best broom out there."

"But the Icestorm Twothousand isn't due to be on the market until next year." Draco said as he and Hermione left the common room and made their way to the Quidditch pitch, "So how did you get it?"

"I had a job at the Quidditch supplies store in Diagon Alley, and my boss gets the first of every new broom model. So one day I asked him what he would be charging for the Icestorm Twothousand, which was close to 1800 galleons, so, I spent the summer working and paying for my broom."

"What the fuck is the mudblood doing here?"

Draco and Hermione looked up and saw Pansy Parkinson and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team standing in front of them.

"Watch your mouth Parkinson!" Hermione shouted, " Because in case you have forgotten, I'm Head Girl and if you don't want a months detention on clean up duty with Hagrid, you'll keep your comments to yourself."

"You wouldn't dare." Pansy snapped.

"Oh, you bet I would." Hermione said, crossing her arms, "And if you insult me again, it'll be two months detention."

Pansy mumbled something under her breath and walked away.

"Ok, now that that's taken care of," Draco said, after Pansy left, "I would like to introduce our new chaser and co-captain, Hermione...."

"Why is the mudblood even on the team?" a voice asked.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the fifth year.

"Magdelaina McGreggor."

"Well, Miss McGreggor," Hermione said as she approached the now terrified fifth year, "You just got yourself a nights detention of scrubbing the showers in both change rooms."

Hermione turned to face the rest of the team. "Anyone else wanna call me a mudblood?" she asked, shooting an icy glare at everyone.

Everyone shook their heads, and Hermione stood next to Draco. "You were saying?" she asked.

Draco looked at Hermione and said "As I was saying, I would like to introduce you to our new chaser and co-captain, Hermione Valdoy."

"Valdoy? I thought your last name was Granger." Magdelaina asked timidly.

"I was adopted by the Grangers, but my biological parents are Mark and Jenna Valdoy, owners of two professional Quidditch teams." Hermione said, somewhat bitterly.

"Enough with the questions." Draco said, coming to Hermione's rescue. "We've got a game against Gryffindor in a few weeks and we need to practice, so Crabbe, Goyle get the ball crate and the rest of you follow me."

The team followed Draco and Hermione onto the pitch. Once there, Hermione took a quill and piece of parchment out of her pocket. "Before we begin," she said getting everyone's attention, "I would like to make a list with everyone's name, position, and type of broom they use, alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok," Hermione said, kneeling down infront of the ball crate, "Line up and I'll take you name."

Hermione looked up and said, "Name?"

"Vincent Crabbe. Beatter. Firebolt 2."

"Thanks. Next."

"Greggory Goyle. Beatter. Firebolt 2."

"Thank you. Next."

Magdelaina McGreggor. Keeper. Nimbus 3000."

"Next."

"Lisa Downing. Chaser. Firebolt 2."

"Next."

"Charles Marr. Chaser. Firebolt 2."

"Thank you. Next."

"Draco Malfoy. Seeker. Silver Lightning."

"And, last but not least," Hermione said, making sure everyone could hear her, "Hermione Valdoy. Chaser. Icestorm 2000."

Hermione rolled up the parchment and put it in her pocket. "Let's practice." she said, "Gryffindor has some good players this year and we need all the practice we can get."

Everyone nodded, then mounted their brooms and took off into the sky to practice.


	5. More Than Just A Kiss?

((( Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you know who you are. this is the long awaited 5th chapter, finally being posted. i hope that you find it worth the wait. It might seem a little corny if you read it straight up, so read the first four chapters, than read this one, and review to tell me what you think. Just so you all know, the reason this chapter took so long is because the others are currently undergoing some major rewriting. Thank you all again, and please be kind, i dont get alot of reviews. thank you! )))

_Chapter 5 - More Than Just A Kiss?_

_The following evening, after dinner, Hermione walked into her common room and collapsed onto the couch. "I'm so tired!" Hermione exclaimed as Draco walked in and sat down next to her._

_"I told you that Quidditch would be tiring." he said, giving her a playful shove._

_"I'm tired," Hermione said, shoving Draco to the floor. "Because I spent the last half hour trying to convince Ginny to get us a copy of the Gryffindor practice schedule."_

_"Why would we need that?" Draco asked, getting up off the floor._

_Hermione got up and whispered her plan in Draco's ear. "That's why." she said, sitting down._

_"Hermione, that's one of the best pranks I've ever heard of."_

_"Thanks, I'm glad you like it." Hermione smiled, "But if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath and get ready for tonight."_

_"Same here." Draco said, heading for his room, "Gotta look my best."_

_"Like that'll ever happen." Hermione mumbled as she entered the bathroom, and closed the door._

_((( That Night )))_

_At about 10:50pm, Hermione was dressed in a blood-red silk nightgown, and had a black silk shawlhanging over her shoulders. She grabbed the bottle of champagne and glasses from her vanity and headed for the common room, where she found Draco, dressed in a pair of black silk boxers and a black silk robe, sitting on the couch with his hands folded in his lap. He looked up as Hermione entered the common room and his heart skipped a beat. "Wow" he gasped as he stood up, "You look great."_

_"Thanks." Hermione said, blushing slightly. "You don't look so bad yourself."_

_Draco took the bottle of champagne and glasses from Hermione and put them on the table. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Should we activate the spell?" he asked._

_"Yeah," Hermione said, pulling away from Draco, "Hand me that mirror from that mantle."_

_"What for?" Draco asked, grabbing the mirror and handing it to her._

_"This will let us see how Potter reacts to everything."_

_"Wont people wander if they see us in the mirror?"_

_"It's a one-way mirror spell. We can see them, but the can't see us."_

_Draco nodded, and Hermione cast the spell on the mirror. She and Draco looked into the mirror and saw Harry and a bunch of Gryffindors sitting in their common room, talking and laughing._

_"Perfect." Hermione said as she put the mirror on the mantle, "Everything's in place." _

"Good." Draco grinned, "Activate the spell."

_Hermione nodded and grabbed her wand from the end table, and activated the spell. She put her wand on the mantle and looked into the mirror. Hermione saw Harry shake his head and get a strange look on his face, then quickly shake his head._

_"It worked I take it?" Draco asked, wrapping his arms around her._

_Hermione nodded and turned around in Draco's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Hermione felt Draco stiffen a bit, so she pulled back and gave him a reassuing look and whispered seductively in his ear. "We have to make his as real as possible or Potter's never going to believe it."_

_Draco gave a nervous nod, and led Hermione to the couch, where he lay her down and began to leave a trail of kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He then ran his left hand down her leg, stopping just above her ass. Hermione felt him so this and let a moan of pleasure escape her lips. Draco stopped kissing her and looked up. He saw her give him a smile as if to say 'Go for it.' He gave her a sly little wink and started to pull the ties of her nightgown open with his teeth. Hermione looked over at the mirror and saw Harry sitting on a chair, shaking his head. Ron then approached him, knelt down and began talking to him._

_'Good.' she tought as Draco began to kiss and massage her breasts, 'It's working. Potter's finally going to regret the day he laughed at me.' Draco began to kiss her neck again as he shrugged his robe off. Hermione then shrugged the straps of her nightgown off and put her hands on Draco's face, bringing him into a deep, passionate kiss. She kissed him for a few moments, then pulled away. "Shall we move to the bed?" she asked._

_Draco nodded, then got up and pulled Hermione to her feet. He gave her a kiss and wothout breaking contact, led her to his room. Hermione broke the kiss and laid down on Draco's bed, where she wiggled a finger at him, iviting him to join her. He quickly laid down on top of her, his weight supported on his elbows. "We can still call this off you know." Draco said, looking down at her. _

_"I don't want to call this off." she said, running her hand through his hair, "Besides, I finally have the opportunity to show you how I truely feel about you." _

_Draco let out a low, almost inaudalbe moan and grabbed his wand from the bedside table. He muttered the contraceptive spell, then waved his wand and removed both Hermione's panties and his boxers. They lay there, on the bed, looking into each others eyes. Hermione ran the back of her hand down Draco's face while whispering "Please, make love to me."_

_Draco gave a small sigh of relief and gave a passionate kiss, while positioning himself between her legs. He quickly thrust himself inside, drawing a gasp from Hermione. He began to trust in and out, slowly at first, but started to pick up speed once her felt Hermione start running her fingers up and down his back. He felt himself quickly approaching his climax, so he brought his lips down on Hermione's and gave one last thrust as he felt himself shudder in release on top of her._

_Draco pulled out of Hermione and laid down next to her. "I love you Hermione." he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair._

_"I love you too Draco." Hermione whispered, as she lay her head on his chest._

_Draco felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched Hermione snuggle into his chest and fall asleep. 'Do I really love her?' he asked himself as he closed his eyes, 'Or was it just revenge on Potter? It couldn't be revenge, otherwise she would have gotten up and gone back to her own room. I guess I'll figure it all out in the morning.'_

_Draco laid his head on Hermione's and drifted off to sleep. _


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6 - The Morning After

_Hermione woke up the folllowing morning, unable to remember where she was. She turned over and was about to fall asleep again, when she saw a pair of silver eyes staring at her. She bolted up, clutching the sheet to her chest. "Morning." Draco said with a smile, "Sleep well?"_

_"Shit Malfoy, you scared me!" Hermione exclaimed as she laid down again._

_"Sorry." he said as he sat up and stretched, "But you'd better deactivate that spell on Potter's glasses or he'll definately know somethings up."_

_"You're right." Hermione said as she sat up and pointed out the door, "Accio wand."_

_A couple seconds later, her wand came flying into the room. She grabbed it and looked at Draco. "What?" she asked giving him a puzzled look._

_"How the hell did you do that?" Draco exclaimed,pointing at her wand._

_"Oh, that?" Hermione asked, "It's a little thing called wandless magic."_

_"Wandless magic?" _

"Yes, wandless magic. I've been able to do it since the beginning of sixth year."

_"I didn't know that anyone could do it." Draco said as he got up and put his boxers on, "We'd better hurry. We were supposed to be in Potions ten minutes ago."_

_"What!" Hermione shrieked as she jumpped out of bed, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"_

_Without waiting for a responce, Hermione grabbed her nightgown and slipped it on as she looked around frantically for her underwear._

_"Relax Valdoy." Draco said as he grabbed her arm, "This is Snape we're talking about. Do you think he's going to take points from his own house?"_

_"Still we're supposed to set an example for the other students."_

_" I know that." Draco replied as he opened his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tight black t-shirt, "But even the Head Boy and Head Girl are allowed to be late at least once."_

_Hermione found her underwear and slipped them on. She then grabbed her wand and deactivated the spells on Harry's glasses and contacts. Once that was done, she summoned her clothes and robe from her room. Hermione grabbed them as they flew into the room, and threw them on. She then grabbed her robe and put it on as she walked over to Draco's vanity. She grabbed a piece of parchment off the table and transfigured it into a brush. She ran the brush through her hair as Draco put on his robe and grabbed his wnad. Hermione put down the brush and grabbed her wand. She ran out of Draco's room and into her ownto grab her bookbag. She slipped her shoes on and raced into the common room to find Draco looking into the mirror on the mantle._

_Draco heard her run into the room, so he turned around and said "Hey, look here."_

_Hermione looked into the mirror and saw Harry sitting on the couch wearing his pyjamas, with a facecloth in his hand, and a ghost-like expression on his face. "Looks like Potter got the whole show." she said with a smile as she took her wand and tapped the mirror to deactivate the mirror spell._

_"He sure did." Draco laughed, "But we need to go otherwise Snape will get real mad."_

_"Do we have to?" Hermione asked, setting her bag on the floor and putting her arms around Draco's neck._

_"Might my ears decieve me?" Draco said in a mocking tone, "Hermione wanting to skip class?"_

_"So?" Hermione whispered, "All we're missing is Snape telling us to write twenty-four inches of parchment on the truth potion we worked on yesterday."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"It's typical of Snape. Each potion we do, he wants a two foot essay on."_

_"True." Draco replied, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, "But what will we tell him if he asks where we've been?"_

_"We'll tell him we got busy planning the halloween ball and that we lost track of time."_

_"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Draco whispered in her ear, "I love the way you think."_

_Hermione grinned at him as she pushed him ontot he couch ad sat on his lap. She ripped his shirt open and ran her fingers up an down his chest. "What are you doing?" Draco whispered, already knowing the answer._

_Hermione grinned at him as she slowly unzipped his jeans. Draco gave her a funny look, but closed his eyes when he felt her lower herself onto him. "My...god!" he moaned as he felt Hermione slowly start rocking back and forth. He put both hands on the back of her neck and drew her into a very passionate kiss. Draco soon felt the waves of his climax near, so he wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione's waist and gave one last thrust as he felt himself shudder in release._

_Hermione climaxed moments later, after she felt Draco shudder beneath her. She collapsed down on top of him and whispered in his ear. "You're so damn addicting you know that?"_

_"Same with you." he whispered lifting Hermione of his lap, "The things you do to me, they're boarderline to sinful!"_

_Hermione stood up and adjusted her skirt and robe whle Draco zipped up his jeans. He looked at hs shirt and said, "Look what you did." he teased, poking her in the stomach, "You've ripped my shirt. What are we going to do about that?"_

_"Allow me." Hermione whispered as she took out her wand._

_She transfigured his shirt into a short-sleeved black silk button down shirt with a silver dragon on the back. "All better." Hermione smiled, putting her wand in her bag. "But we need to get going, McGonagall nisn't as forgiving when it comes to taking points." _

"Let's go then." Draco replied as he grabbed his bag.

_Hermione grabbed her bag and she and Draco left the common room to make their eay to Transfiguration. A little ways down the corridor from the Transfiguration room they bumpped into Harry._

_"Get away from her Malfoy!" he screamed, grabbing Hermione and pulling her to his side._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing Potter?" Draco demanded as he reached for his wand._

_"Protecting Hermione from the likes of you!" Harry shouted._

_"Excuse me, but who told you I needed your protection?" Hermione demanded._

_"He's using you Hermione." Harry exclaimed, "All he's going to end up doing is breaking your heart like he's done to so many others."_

_Hermione walked over and stood next to Draco. "Listen here Harry James Potter, you leave me and Draco alone."_

_"But Hermione..."  
_

_"I don't want to hear it." she said waving her hand, "You lost both my trust and friendship both when you..."_

_"Harry interupted her by pushing her aside and pointing his wand at Draco. "I wont let you have her! Impedimenta!"_

_Draco flew backwards, hitting his head on a stone statue, before he could raise his wand._

_"Instinctively, Hermione grabbed her wand, pointed it at Harry and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"_

_Harry's arms snapped to his sides as he fell to the floor. Hermione grabbed his wand and raced to Draco's side. "Draco!" she screamed, "Are you alright?"_

_Hermione got no reply. "Help! Somebosy help!" she screamed._

_Professor McGonagall rushed into the hallway. "Miss Valdoy, what is it?" she asked as she approached._

_"Harry attacked us as we were making our way to class. He just jumpped out, started rambling on about my personal life and the next thing I knew, he pushed me aside and cast the Impediment Jinx on Dradco, causing him to hit his head." _

_"Is Mr. Malfoy alright?" McGonagall asked, looking over at the frozen Harry._

_"He's out cold. He hit his head on the statue."_

_"This is most disturbing." McGonagall said, turning to face Hermione. "Take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing and I will deal with Mr. Potter."_

_"Thank you Professor."_

_Hermione took her wand and levitated Draco up to the hospital wing. She directed him to a bed and set him down. Madame Pomfrey came in and set to work, checking Draco's pulse and checking for other injuries. "Is he going to be alright?" Hermione asked as Madame Pomfrey set a blue potion bottle on the bedside table._

_"He'll be fine." Madame Pomfrey assured her, "All he needs is a good rest and a cup of that potion to get rid of the headache he'll have when he wakes up."_

_Hermione smiled to say thank-you, and Madame Pomfrey left to her office. Hermione took Draco's hand in hers and squeezed tightly. "Don't worry," she whispered softly, "Potter will pay for this, I promise." _


	7. Crime & Punishment

Chapter 7 - Crime & Punishment

Draco woke up a few hours later. "Where am I?" he moaned as he sat up.

Hermione set her book aside and said "You're in the hospital wing. Potter attacked us on our way to transfiguration this morning."

"But how did I get here?"

"I brought you here. After I petrified Potter, McGonagall came and told me to take you to the hospital wing and that she would take care of him."

"How long have I been out?" "A few hours. It's just after seven."

"And you've been here the entire time? What about classes?" Hermione folded her hands in her lap and looked at Draco. "Yes I've been here the whole time. I care about you and I didn't want you to wake up alone."

Draco wrapped his hand around Hermione's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. He pulled away a few moments later. "Thank you." He whispered.

He was about to kiss her again when Madame Pomfrey came in. "Good to see you awake Mr. Malfoy." she said as she grabbed the potion bottle from the table and poured some in a cup. "Drink this, it'll help with the headache."

Draco nodded and drank the potion. "Can I go now?" he asked as he set the cup down.

"You may, but come back tomorrow so I can check on you."

Draco nodded and got off the bed. He took Hermione by the hand and left the hospital wing. "Let's go for a walk." He said leading her to the Entrance Hall.

"In a bit." Hermione said, "We have to go see Dumbledore about Harry."

"Alright then."

She and Draco turned around and headed to Dumbledore's office. They soon came to the stone Phoenix blocking the way. "What is the password?" Draco asked, turning to Hermione.

"Well," she said, scratching the side of her head, "If I know Dumbledore, it's some type of candy, so let's try………Chocolate frogs."

Much to the surprise of Draco and Hermione, the statue jumped aside to reveal the stone staircase. They stepped on and rode the stairs up, which soon revealed the big oak door of Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Draco stepped off and saw Ginny sitting on the bench beside the door. Hermione looked at her friend and saw that she was crying. "Gin, what's wrong?" she exclaimed sitting down and putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Hermione!" she cried, "He thinks that I did it! He thinks that I cast the spell!"

"What spell?" Draco asked, sitting on Ginny's other side.

"The spell Hermione put on Harry's glasses and contacts." Ginny said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Draco stood up and pulled Hermione to her feet. "What?" Hermione asked.

"As Much as I hate to say it," Draco said, glancing over at Ginny, "We've got to help her. If Dumbledore finds out she helped us she could lose her prefects badge."

"Any ideas?"

"The only thing that I can think of is a memory charm. That way she'll have no memory of her involvement."

"Is that our only option?"

"If you want her to stop beating herself up over this entire escapade, then yes, it's our only option."

Hermione nodded then turned to Ginny. "Ginny, would you consent to a memory charm? That way we can make you forget your involvement in all this." Hermione said, placing her hand on her friends shoulder.

Ginny nodded. "Please." She whispered, wiping her eyes again.

"Alright then." Hermione said, pulling out her wand. "Obliv…."

"Stop." Draco said, putting his hand on Hermione's arm. "If you use 'Obliviate' you'll wipe out her entire memory. Let me, I know a different charm that will only wipe out certain memories."

Hermione put her wand away and watched Draco perform the memory Ginny. "Ok Ginny," Draco said after he finished, "Do you remember helping us with our plan to get revenge on Potter?"

"I don't remember helping you with anything. Why would I?" Ginny said, giving Draco a funny look.

"It worked." Draco said, turning to Hermione. "She doesn't Remember a thing."

Hermione smiled and gave Draco a hug. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He was about to say something when Professor Dumbledore opened the door. "Miss Valdoy, Mr. Malfoy," he said, giving them a slight nod. "Please come in."

Hermione and Draco separated and walked into Dumbledore's office. They took a seat next to Harry, who was also seated in front of Dumbledore's desk. Draco took Hermione's hand and held it tight. "As you may know, the reason the three of you are here is to discuss the events that took place this morning." Dumbledore said, looking at the three sitting before him. "Mr. Potter you know that attacking a fellow student is a very serious offence, but attacking the Head Boy and harassing the Head Girl is even more serious. These type of actions will result in very serious consequences."

"I didn't attack granger!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes you did Potter. First of all you grabbed my arm and pulled me behind you, and when you did that you left bruises on my arm," Hermione said, lifting the sleeve of her robe and showing the bruises, "Second you said that Draco would break my heart when he and both know that would never happen." "Which I can guarantee will never happen." Draco interrupted, as he put his other hand over Hermione's.

"Third," Hermione continued, "You pushed me aside and cast the 'Impediment' jinx on Draco, causing him to hit his head and fall unconscious."

"How can you defend him Hermione?" Harry exclaimed, turning in his chair, "He's always insulted you by calling you a mudblood, and he's always made fun of your parents because they're muggles."

"Let me correct you on one important fact Potter," Hermione said, holding up a finger, "I have recently found out that the Granger's are not my real parents, and that my real parents are none other than Mark and Jenna Valdoy, owners of two professional Quidditch teams."

"Is she telling the truth Professor?" Harry asked, turning to Dumbledore.

"Indeed she is." Dumbledore said with a slight nod, "But now, back to the business at hand. We need to figure out a course of action concerning your punishment."

"You can't prove I did anything." Harry said, sitting up.

"But I can." Hermione said smugly.

"How can you do that? Without my…..hey! where's my wand?"

"looking for this Potter?" Hermione said sweetly as she pulled Harry's wand out of her robe.

"How the hell?"

"I grabbed it after I used the 'Petrificus Totalis' charm on you."

"Give it here!"

"I don't think so." she said, snatching the wand away, "Now I can prove that you did indeed attack Draco."

"Please, may I have the wand?" Dumbledore asked, holding his hand out.

Hermione handed the wand to Dumbledore, who took it and muttered a spell causing a stream of silver smoke to come out. The smoke formed the shape of Harry pointing his wand at Draco, then Draco flying into a statue, hitting his head. The smoke disappeared and Dumbledore turned to Harry. "There's the proof Mr. Potter." he said, folding his hands on top of his desk.

"Excuse me Professor," Hermione said, raising her hand, "I think I may have the perfect punishment for mister Potter."

"And what may that be?" Dumbledore said, looking at Hermione.

"I suggest that first, he be stripped of his captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with being banned from playing the first two games. Next I suggest that he not be allowed any trips into Hogsmeade this year, and that he be required to sign out his wand each day along with submitting to random inspections of the magic he uses his wand for."

"Do you agree Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, looking at Draco.

Draco nodded.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, turning to face Harry, "Mr. Potter, you are hereby stripped of the position of Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and are banned from playing the next two games. You are also banned from any and all trips to Hogsmeade village, and you are also required to sign your wand out from me each day, and you must submit to random inspections of the magic used. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded, unable to say anything.

Dumbledore put Harry's wand in his desk drawer. "You may come for your wand tomorrow. You may go."

Harry nodded, then got up and left the office, a look of absolute shock and disbelief on his face.

Once he was gone, Dumbledore turned to Draco and Hermione. "Do you have any idea what may have provoked Mr. Potter to attack you?" he asked.

Hermione looked at Draco, then back at Dumbledore. "No idea." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What about you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Potter's always hated me, but other than that fact, I couldn't see any other reason for him to attack me."

Dumbledore nodded, then wrote something on a piece of parchment. "You can go. If you have any more trouble with Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to come back and see me."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said as she stood up.

Draco also stood, then he and Hermione turned around and left Dumbledore's office.

As they made their way back to the common room, Hermione looked at Draco and said "Potter sure got what he deserved didn't he?"

Draco nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione said, as she stopped and looked into his eyes.

"It just pisses me off that Potter thinks I'd break your heart. I care about you too much to ever let that happen." Draco said, pulling Hermione into a hug.

"I know." Hermione whispered, "But you can't let that get to you. Listen, why don't we head into Hogsmeade for a late dinner. I know a nice little place that makes some very good food."

"Sure. Let's go" Draco said with a smile.

(Well here it is….the 8th chapter for this story! A few of you have asked if I was ever going to update this story, but don't worry, I have the best of intensions of finishing this wonderful story of mine. I have up to chapter 20 written up, I just have to type them up, so please be patient.)


End file.
